Seas of Bronze
|Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key |before = << |after = >>}} Seas of Bronze is the first world of PvZ2: Unknown Eras DLC. It is world is correspondent to the pre-Hellenic period of Ancient Greece, more specifically to the Peloponnesian War, where suspicious actions taken by the City-State of Athens led to a war between this City-State and Sparta. In the game, this is referenced through divisions and the zombies' characteristics. Small Lotus (from the Chinese Version) is the gem premium plant that represents the Spartan Domains and Rolling Gourd is the money premium plant that represent the Athens Domains (for info about the meaning of these "domains", check the Division section). Game Description The world' s description meants that this world is in the time of the Peloponnesian War, it reads: The harsh years of 427 B.C, the Peloponnesian War. Zombies set sail to get the brains, but plants of honor will defend the lawn with their strategy and skills. Who will win this epic conflict? Division It is divided in 2 parts: *The first one is called Seas of Bronze-Spartan Domains and goes from Day 01 to Day 20 (Gargantuar Boss Fight). In the world map, it is identified by the presence of water and grass in the "floating islands" that show the levels, it also features swords and spear flying in Low-Gravity. In the grass patch that includes Day 09, Day 10 and Day 11, a bronze statue of Hoplite Zombie can be seen. In the Spartan Domains, the Gargantuar Boss battle level is located in an island with a white floor, an artificial river clay pots on pillars and a giant hand holding a World Key. *The second is called Seas of Bronze-Athens Domains and goes from Day 21 to Day 40 (Dr. Zomboss Boss Fight). In the world map, it is identified by the presence of pillars and clay pots in the "floating islands" that show the levels, flying swords can still be seen, but along with them, there are also floating rocks. Mount Olympus can be seen near Day 35, if the player completes this level, a thunderbolt will hit it and make it explode, revealing a "floating island" with lava and clay pots. This revealed island contains the Endless Area of Seas of Bronze, called "Olympian Onslaught". In the Athens Domains, the Zomboss Boss battle level is located in an island with a giant fire cave, a parthenon and a river with a broken boat. Gimmicks Water The world has water, where Lily Pads can be planted. Unlike Big Wave Beach, the amount of water tiles is the same at all levels and won' t change during the gameplay (this means no Low Tide Events). Weapon Stands The Weapon Stands are similar to the ones at Kung-Fu World. They will turn a common zombie into a zombie with a special ability, but can also give armor, such as cones and buckets. Projectiles A new Gimmick. Projectiles will bethrown at random places of the lawn can have 4 types: Arrow, Flamming Hay Bale, Zombie Goo and Rocks: *'Arrows' won' t do a major damage, only slightly damaging plants, but they come in great quantities. *'Flaming Hay Bale' will instantly destroy the plant and create a fire tile. Fire tiles won' t allow planting and will create other 2 adjacent fire tiles every 45 seconds. Fire tiles can be disabled by Carpistachio (except when it is using the Fire Carpet) and Rolling Gourd. *'Zombie Goo' won' t do damage, but will slow the plants down. It can be disabled by Carpistachio (except if it is using the Normal Mode). *'Rocks' will destroy plants in a 4x4 area and will act like a grave. They can be destroyed by Rolling Gourd or Venus Trap. Every projectile can be reflected by Umbrella Leaf. Speech Day 01 Crazy Dave: "Hey Penny, we' ve got a boat again, like on Pirate Seas. Oh, I really missed these times..." Penny: "My database tells that this ship is made for battles and can carry a little army." Crazy Dave: "Cool! Did they also have Tacos in Greece?" Penny: "Err... I don' t think so, User Dave." Day 04 Penny: "User Dave, I detected that Zombies are in possession of potentially harmful projectiles." Crazy Dave: "And we don' t have anything to defend ourselves?" Penny: "No, but I' m sure that we' ll find something soon..." Day 11 Crazy Dave: "Look at this little trail, Penny! Will it take us to see the Wizard?" Penny: "No, it' s even worse... This is known as Olympian Trail. The zombies think that they' ll reach Mt. Olympus and become gods if they follow it." Crazy Dave: "Oh! So we' ll have to plan according to the way of the trail, yes?" Penny: "That' s the worse part, User Dave... The trail keeps changing." Crazy Dave: "If there are really gods at the end of the trail, we' d better pray to them." Day 19 (After level) Penny: "Hmmmm...Homer' s Iliad. Why was a zombie carrying it?" Crazy Dave: "Maybe it was trying to keep informed." Penny: "It' s a possibility, but I also think that it can be a Declaration of War..." Day 20 Dr. Zomboss: "Foolish bronze soldier! This is a dead end for you! Can' t you see?" Dr. Zomboss: "We have an advantage! Our ships are surrounding the whole Aegean Sea and you have less than 300 soldiers with you! Foolish!" Crazy Dave: "Wow, they already called me crazy, but not foolish..." Day 21 Crazy Dave: Wait... We just defeated the Gargantuar and the zombies are already surrendering? They are abandoning their weapons on these pods. Penny: They are not surrendering, User Dave. I made a terrain analysis and detected that some zombies deployed these pods recently. Probably trying to help other zombies. Crazy Dave: ' That' s not good... Main Levels } | style="text-align: center;" |One | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |2 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |One | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |3 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Two | style="text-align: center;" |Special Delivery level. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |4 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Two | style="text-align: center;" |Introduces Arrows. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |5 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Two | style="text-align: center;" |Locked and Loaded level. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |6 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Three | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |7 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Two | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |8 | style="text-align: center;" |Two endangered , Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Two | style="text-align: center;" |Save Our Seeds level. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |9 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Three | style="text-align: center;" |Introduces Flaming Hay Bales. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |10 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Two | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |11 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |One | style="text-align: center;" |Way to Olympus level. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |12 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Three | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |13 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |One | style="text-align: center;" |Last Stand level. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |14 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice with | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Three | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |15 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Two | style="text-align: center;" |Special Delivery level. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |16 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Three | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |17 | style="text-align: center;" |Five endangered , Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Three | style="text-align: center;" |Save our Seeds level. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |18 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Four | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |19 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Two | style="text-align: center;" |Last Stand level. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |20 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Two | style="text-align: center;" |Gargantuar Boss Battle. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |21 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Three | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |22 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Three | style="text-align: center;" |Way to Olympus level. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |23 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Three | style="text-align: center;" |Don' t plant on Crazy Dave' s Mold Colonies (Mold Colonies cover every column that is not filled with water). |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |24 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Four | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |25 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Four | style="text-align: center;" |Last Stand level. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |26 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Four | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |27 | style="text-align: center;" |Choice | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Three | style="text-align: center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center;" |28 | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" | | style="text-align: center;" |Four | style="text-align: center;" |Special Delivery level. |} Plants Zombies Brain Busters Special Delivery The Special Delivery is a Brain Buster that can be found in every world. In these levels, pre-selected plants will come on a conveyor belt and sun costs or production will be ignored. Locked and Loaded The Locked and Loaded is a Brain Buster that can be found in almost every world. In these levels, the player must win using only pre-selected planrs. Last Stand The Last Stand is a Brain Buster that can be found in almost every world. In these levels, the player has a limited number of sun and must plan the defenses before the level starts. Way to Olympus The Way to Olympus is a new world-exclusive Brain Buster. In these levels the zombies will always follow a single way marked by unplantable white tiles, that are protected by fences that must be destroyed in order to attack the zombies. The way changes during the level' s progression, rebuilding the fences too. In these levels, the Spartiate Zombie is the biggest threat, due to its speed. Dark Stormy Night This minigame was originally scrapped in ''Plants vs. Zombie and would be like an adventure mode level: Pool-Night 10 (or Level 4-10). This Brain Buster consists on a Special Delivery level, but the lawn is affected by a rainy effect and may get dark sometimes, turning visible again after a thunder is heard. In Seas of Bronze, this Brain Buster only appears in Day 40, where you also battle Dr. Zomboss. Music '''Seas of Bronze' s Music Tracks use instruments from Player' s House (Tutorial and Piñata Parties), Far Future, Dark Ages, Frostbite Caves and Lost City. The musics are marked by the great use of violins in a leitmotif. The final wave theme is a remix of the final section of Plants vs. Zombies' s main menu theme. Gallery SeasofBronzeWorldMap.png|Seas of Bronze in the World Map. Trivia *This is the second world included in Plants vs Zombies 2 to have water, Big Wave Beach is the first (Pirate Seas do not count). **It's also the first world in Plants vs Zombies 2: Unknown Eras DLC to have water. *It' s the first world to reuse a Chinese-version exclusive gimmick out of its respective world. **It' s also the third world to reuse gimmicks, the first is Dark Ages and the Second is Modern Day *Like in Jurassic Marsh and Modern Day, the level conclusion jingle plays in a different pitch. **Seas of Bronze shares this trait with the other worlds included in the Unknown Eras DLC ***These DLC Worlds also are the only ones to have a different pitch for the Ultimate Battle music and reuse its original version from Plants vs Zombies. *The World' s name, Seas of Bronze, references the Bronze Age. *The Day 19 speech references Homer' s Iliad, but that text was written a long time before the Peloponnesian War. *The Day 20 speech references the 300 of Sparta, despite the fact that this event happened at the Med Wars. Category:Worlds Category:Plants vs Zombies 2 Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Areas with Water Category:Worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs Zombies 2: Unknown Eras DLC Category:Jalapeño Difficulty